Maldita Ojalata
by Becatrox
Summary: Gaz pasa por la horrible tragedia de sufrir un apagón justo al instante de que su consola se descargara; Sin nada que hacer de manera no muy contenta acepta pasar esa tarde con el defectuoso robot de Zim, Gir. Y aunque al principio siente que pasar tiempo con el robot es una tortura, por alguna razón llego a tolerarlo. (GAGIR)


**Hola lectores que no se si aun existen, acá regresa su supuesta muerta servidora con un Fic de** _ **Invasor Zim**_ **, que de hecho es uno que escribo hace mucho para** _**LagrimasSolitarias**_ **pero se me olvidó publicar xD, es una corta historia sobre Gir and Gaz, advirtiendo desde ya que es un GaGir (?) creo que así se llamaba este Shipping xD. Siento que me quedo algo ooc pero trate de que no fuera así :,v**

 **No se si debería escribir más de IZ , tal vez deba... extraño escribir a Zim, tal vez haga un fic solo de el lol. Así que sin más retrasos los dejo con el one shot.**

Este podría ser catalogado entre los peores días en la historia de su hasta ahora corta vida. La niña de cabellos purpuras se lamentaba, al mismo tiempo que maldecía profundamente no tener una fuente de energía disponible; sin duda la situación perfecta para colocar a la pequeña adicta a los videojuegos en un humor más pesado que el de costumbre; uno que causaba tal terror que ni su hermano se atrevía a salir de la habitación y chocar en el pasillo con ella. Todo aquello era simplemente causado por el repentino corte de luz que sufrió la ciudad, dejando inhabilitada toda forma de jugar que ella tenía, ya que su batería justo se había descargado por completo.

Gruño como nunca mientras pateaba unas viejas cajas de pizza en el suelo de su cuarto

\- ¡Porque es que lo peor me tiene que suceder a mi! Estaba por acabar con el jefe final ...olvide cargar la consola y ahora ¡DEBO ESPERAR HASTA QUIEN SABE CUANDO! - dijo entre molestos susurros que sólo ella podría escuchar pero que si cualquiera se acercaba juraría que estaba haciendo una invocación demoníaca en lenguas en voz baja.

Gaz se sentó en su cuarto a oscuras, porque a pesar que eran las doce del medio día y la mayoría estaba afuera gozando del sol y la naturaleza como un domingo normal, la pequeña estaba encerrada en su cuarto con las persianas bajas para que no entrara la luz, aunque eventualmente tuvo que abrir alguno porque no se veía mucho, ya que se sentó a tratar de leer algo.

Pero si como el fastidio no fuera suficiente,derrepente escucho que algo entró estrepitosamente por la única ventana abierta, tirando algunos de sus peluches oscuros en el camino y figuras de personajes de videojuego. Una vez que se levantó de su cama a ver que había ocasionado tal impacto noto de inmediato que no era una pelota perdida de baseball, era el odioso robot de mirada azulada, quien apenas noto que la tenía en frente brinco a saludarla con un abrazo.

\- ¡GAZYYY! - gritaba con cariño en su aguda y artificial voz, mientras la chica con fuerza se lo quitaba de encima y lo tiraba al suelo.

-Agh... ¿¡Y ahora qué demonios haces tú aquí?! ¡Que no te dije que no te quiero cerca , que invades mi espacio personal y que pareces ser la única cosa que por su inmensa estupidez parece no temerme y que preferiría comer un plato de escorpiones vivos que volver a pasar un segundo más contigo! - la chica sin duda rabiaba como nunca viendo con sanguinaria mirada al inocente Gir, quien más que sentirse amenazado alegremente respondió:

\- ¿Que no te gustaron los mariachis que te mandé hace una semana, Gazy? ¡Muy románticos! ¿No? Y me dieron descuento en los tacos por sus servicios - el robot río de forma algo maníaca mientras daba unos aplausos

-Claro que lo recuerdo... - apretó ella con ira sus puños - Lo recuerdo sobre todo porque la serenata fue a medio día a la mitad de la clase de historia un lunes - la manera frívola con la que ella lo miraba parecía no causar efecto en la forma cariñosa con la que el inocente robot la veía , cosa que ya venía un tiempo intrigando a la chica.

\- Me alegra poder alegrar tus mañanas Gazy linda, ¡sabes que haría lo que sea por ti!

\- Si harías eso porque no te mueres - dijo en tono frío, cruzada de brazos de mal humor mientras se encontraba sentada en el suelo.

El robot sin entender la intención del mensaje simplemente se acercó a ella, viéndola fijamente por largos 10 segundos sin decir nada simplemente sonriendo , logrando ponerla algo nerviosa; cosa nada común en ella. Pero es que no entendía cómo era que el pequeño robot ni siquiera se inmutaba ante sus amenazas , así que fue directa y lo menciono.

-Debes ser una máquina de muy escaso funcionamiento para no poder entender lo que trato de decirte…- La chica no dijo nada más en lo que se levantó y se fue a acostar a su cama, simplemente viendo el techo sin nada que hacer. Gir la vio hacer nada por 5 minutos, hasta que se le ocurrió decir algo:

\- ¡Si estas aburrida podemos salir! Es más, salgamos ya - con boba sonrisa y ningún permiso Gir tomó a Gaz entre sus metálicas manos y salió volando por la ventana en dirección a un tranquilo parque cercano , donde la dejó caer al suelo torpemente mientras el mismo aterrizó de manera estrepitosa.

-¿¡Que demonios fue eso?! ¡¿Quien te dio permiso de tocarme y más que todo dejarme caer?! ¡Estaba totalmente cómoda en mi cama y tu me sacaste a recibir sol!

-Jeje eres linda cuando gritas Gaz ¡Por eso es que te amo!

Las mejillas de la chica se ruborizan, sin ella entender porqué y más que todo enojarse por ello.

-Eres un robot, deja de decir tonterías... No sientes nada

\- Puedo hacerlo si se trata de ti nena, ¡Cada vez que te veo mis circuitos se sienten como si fueran a explotar! - El pequeño robot alzó sus manos en el aire sonriendo, mientras Gaz estaba seria y cruzada de brazos.

\- Se que algún día vas a explotar y no creo que sea por "sentimientos" - La peli purpura dio unos pasos por el parque notando que había un puesto de helados. Volteo a ver a Gir sin decirle nada, como dándole a entender que le trajera uno y no hiciera de esta salida un total desperdicio.

A la joven le sorprendió que en medio segundo el robot hizo lo que pidió , ni siquiera con Zim lo había visto así de cooperador. Más sorpresivo era el hecho que nada le tuvo que decir, Gaz lo vio curiosa una vez que regreso con un gran helado y se lo entregó.

\- Tu presencia no me repugna tanto como creía ¿Tu planeas hacer todo lo que te pida o algo así? - Preguntó la niña mientras le daba una lamida a su helado.

\- ¡Claro! Lo que sea por Gazzy...pero con una condición - rio de manera algo tonta mientras hacía unos segundos de suspenso - quiero que ¡Tu! Seas mi novia

\- ¿Novia? - por alguna razón Gaz estaba pensativa al respecto,en vez de rechazar directamente al robot - ¿Seras mi esclavo para todo lo que pida si accedo a ser tu novia? - dijo de manera relajada mientras continuó comiendo.

-¡Claro que si Gaz! Hasta que muera - afirmó el pequeño bot haciendo una tierna expresión seria.

La Chica sonrió unos leves centímetros pensando que con esto tenía un trato no tan malo, robot esclavo a cambio de algunas horas de fastidio semanal, las cuales ella iba a fijar claro - Lo haré si solo me ves 3 horas a la semana - dijo seria.

-¡Esta bien! Cualquier tiempo que pase contigo es maravilloso ¡Caminemos juntos por el parque Gazzy! De ahora en adelante saldremos juntos a todo lado - el robot trato de tomar la mano de la humana pero está rápido la apartó.

-Nada de contacto tampoco... - dijo de forma fría.

Ambos caminaron por el parque un largo rato, ella escuchando al robot hablarle de muchas cosas mientras al mismo tiempo que Gir le daba cada flor que encontraba en el camino a Gaz, no es como si ella le gustaran esas cosas pero por alguna razón conservo al menos una.

Con el paso del tiempo Gaz continuó saliendo y saliendo con el pequeño robot (en sus 3 horas definidas por semana).

Para desagrado de ella cada salida nueva que hacía con el la esperaba sin disgusto ni odio, comenzaba a agradarle su compañía; cosa que ella detestaba. Nunca había sentido algo así por nadie y ahora lo hacía por esa cosa, se prometía a ella no mencionarlo mientras ocasionalmente en su seria cara se veía momentáneamente una sonrisa de 3 segundos ante alguna cosa que hiciera el robotcito y a ella le agradará.

Gaz trataba que Gir no lo notara, pero eventualmente lo hacía y lo señalaba alegre, cosa que solo la molestaba y obligaba a negarlo mientras se sonrojaba.

Ella veía con enojo él como lentamente su aprecio por el pequeño robot aumentaba desmedidamente y de manera que ella no controlaba. Odiaba demasiado aquello que no podía evitar, y aunque lograba ocultarlo muy bien el sentimiento seguía ahí.

En una de sus salidas a comer helado ambos se encontraban sentados mientras Gaz jugaba con su game Slave, mientras este parecía morir poco a poco hasta eventualmente hacerlo.

\- Pensé que esta versión duraría más... Estupido juego¿Como es que ahora todo lo eléctrico se daña tan rápido? - Se quejó la peli-morada mientras agitaba su consola con enojo , solo para escuchar cierto comentario del robot que captó su atención

\- Sabes, creo que puedo convertirme momentáneamente en consola para que puedas jugar, y no necesito recargas ni baterías - dijo emocionado el robot sacando su lengua un poco , mientras el silencio prevaleció unos segundos con los ojos de la chica brillando como nunca, para romper el silencio al decir...

\- Cásate conmigo

Directa y sin rodeos dijo viendo fijamente al robot, el cual con una serena y normal sonrisa solo respondió

-¡Okay!

Y aunque pareciera que el robot no sabía ni a que accedía , ella solo sonrió vagamente por su respuesta , mientras continuó comiendo su helado

\- No eres tan inútil y horrible como imágene… Creo que… Te quiero un poco...como un 30%

Lo dijo siendo esto el mejor halago que ella le había dado hasta el momento al robot, quien solo la vio con enorme sonrisa y la abrazo, aunque no duró en ser lanzado lejos por hacer aquello.


End file.
